eds_vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Kiryu
Zero is a Pureblood Vampire who is also a Vampire Hunter. He is the older twin brother of Ichiru and is the childhood friend of Yuki and Edd. Zero is a main protagonist in Eds + Vamires. Personality Zero is generally a composed person, though occasionally he can act with coldness and hostility, especially towards Kaname. Though he appears otherwise, he is a gentle person. Due to his childhood, he builds barriers around himself rather than opening up to Yuki when they first got to know each other. Yet despite this, he has a kind heart which longs to protect humans, and will never betry the ones he holds dear. As a child, Zero was once a quiet and gentle boy, to the point that Ichiru questioned whether or not he was even capable of being a vampire hunter. However after Shizuka's attack, Zero developed a strong hatred to vampires. Zero is a tsundere character, he sports a scary aura that makes most of the Day Class students wary of him. He can also glare in a way that even Kaname Kuran calls scary. However, his innate nature is to protect humans, and his cold attitude towards those he loves is likely to push them away and keep everyone at a distance. He also happens to be a stickler for details, as he doesn't consider himself as an adopted son of Kaien's family with Yuki, or holds all the details about how vampires and human can be similar in their own ways. As told by Ichiru to Kaien, Zero's favourite food is vegetable soup, but also enjoys shio ramen. Following his full awakening as a vampire. Zero harbors a great disgust towards himself because of his inability to control his hunger and reliance on Yuki. His dismal outlook on his future and fear of what he might do causes him to give up and he almost kills himself with his anti-vampire gun, the Bloody Rose, but Yuki arrives just in time to stop him. He would rather ignore his hunger to the point of starvation before going to Yuki for help. He tries to help Yuki resolve her own problems and then impresses upon her that its alright for her to burden and use him because she owns him. Zero is hostile towards the Night Class vampires when they threaten him, however he adopts his standard tsundare attitude when engaging them one on one, retaining a level of civility Zero expresses a great deal of anger towards Ghouls and Purebloods because of their mechanisms in his life in particular, and because of this, he extends this hostility toward Yuki as well after she turns into a vampire. In spite of this, his sense of duty overrides his issues, ensuring his reliability and trustworthiness. A gifted hunter, intelligent, athletic, and good hearted, Zero nevertheless has a difficult time thinking of himself or any other vampire as anything but a monster. He struggles both with his desires for blood, his equally strong desire to kill vampires. Because of all this, Zero can be very closed off, as well as being difficult to understand or get close to, especially since he has a habit of not expressing his true feelings. He hide his true feelings behind a tsundare personality. He has a lot of attitude, is not at all impressed or easily controlled by higher class vampires, and carries a positively burning hatred of all purebloods. He often acts as if he doesn't care about anything in order to hide all the scars and pain inside him that have nowhere to go. When not about his duties or in class, he can frequently be found in Yokai Academy stables with the fiery horse, White Lily, with whom he seems to share a special affinity. He is also quite a good cook which was admitted even by Edd who is known for being a bit finicky. Relationships Zero and Shizuka - The pureblood Shizuka Hio became Zero's master after she bit him the night of the attack on his family. She claims she did it because Zero reminded her of her former lover, a level E vampire that his parents killed. Shizuka meets Zero again four years later at Yokai Academy while hiding in her hostess body. Despite concealing her presence, Zero recognises her. During a confrontation with Shizuka, she begins to taunt him about being his master. Despite Zero's hatred for her for her strongly remianed, he finds himself unable to go against her commands. After watching Yuki getting threatened by Shizuka, he breaks away from her influence and manages to wound her. Shizuka escapes, but Zero is prevent from chasing her by a distraught Yuki, who previously realized that Zero had planned to sacrifice his life in order to kill Shizuka before allowing him to go. Both Edd and Yuki makes Zero promised to return after taking care of Shizuka. However, to Zero's shock, by the time he arrived to Shizuka, who has already been dealt the final blow by Kaname, who had been waiting for her in the wings. Though Kaname was the one who murdered Shizuka, Zero was blamed for her death by an angry vampire council. Zero and Gilver - It would seem that they hold a great deal of hatred for each other and Gilver seems to possess complete distrust on Gilver. Powers and Abilities Zero is one of the most powerful vampires in the series, which his impressive proportionally physical strength rivals that of Alucard the Shinso. He also can utilize one ability which he physically injects his blood into another human being through the use of his fangs. Zero is a vampire hunter who was chosen by Kaname to become a Pureblood killing machine. Zero possesses the standard abilities to sense Vampires from a far distance, accelerated healing and in spite of being a vampire, is also able to wield anti-vampire weapons. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Yōkai Academy students Category:Vampires Category:Cross Academy Students Category:Pureblood